Consequences
by Prayhardalways
Summary: Taking a large breath and squeezing her eyes close, she mentally prepared herself for the biggest consequence yet.One that could change her and his life forever. S&K S&K S&K S&K
1. Results

**Chapter 1:Results**

They say all actions have consequences but do we really consider our consequence during our action? Some consequences are small, almost unnoticeable,

then there are others that are so noticeable it's almost mind shattering. Kono pondered this as she watched the clock on the pale and faded tiles of the

bathroom wall tick slowly by. It seemed to her that all of her actions resulted in these larger than life consequences. First, with surfing, a fun and relaxing

sport ending with a scarred body and a heart breaking accident. Saving a favorite cousin meant possibly going to jail and losing another career. Then

probably the best action ever committed by two people could possibly change her life forever. Lost in thought she barely noticed that the clock had reached

past the three minute mark. Taking a large breath and squeezing her eyes close she mentally prepared herself for the biggest consequence yet.


	2. Many Expressions

**Chapter 2: Many Expressions**

Steve couldn't remember a time when he felt so alive. He awoke that morning early, as usual, took a long and satisfying swim, then ate a satisfying breakfast.

Not even his burnt toast and outdated orange juice could get him down. He then drove to work, listening to Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive". He would

never admit this, but he secretly thought that it wasn't a half bad song. He could already hear Danny telling him that New Jersey is the heart of all that's

holy, just because of a song he liked. He pulled up to the Five-O Headquarters and practically skipped to the door. He greeted Chin and Danny at the

smart table with an "Aloha and Good Morning" along with a smile. He then silently turned toward his office ignoring Danny's jaw on the ground. Chin

however just smiled in return. Danny recovered and slowly turned to Chin, who seemed oblivious to the situation at hand. "Uh…you saw that right?"

He stated more than questioned. "What do you mean?" Chin inquired, and almost instantly regretted it. Well that was enough of an excuse for Danny to

shout and practice his wild hand gestures. "What! WH…WH…What do you mean, what do you mean?" He hollered, and not to Chin's surprise, but with a

few turns and head spins. "Take it easy, Danny" Chin said trying to calm him down, "It's not unusual for someone to smile and show happiness once in a

while." Danny scoffed "It's unusual for Steve. Steve! We are not talking about a random someone here; we are talking about Steven McGarrett! You

remember him don't you? You should, he's that Navy Super-Seal we worry about so much. I have seen him look at beautiful women, I mean beautiful

women, and have the same facial expression he does when he shoots someone between the eyes!" Just then Chin noticed Kono trying to sneak by. She

had uncertainty etched across her face. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so maybe she's just having a bad day, he thought. He

debated on whether or not to question her, but decided if she needed him she would seek him out, or at least he hoped so. Tuning back in to Danny he

caught something along the lines of "A dangerous and detached man as a boss" Chin interrupted before he could continue. "You should go ask him why

he's happy, if you really want to know. Although asking him might change his mood" Danny stared at him blankly before starting with a shout "Hell No!

Are you crazy? You want me to go in there…with him? No way. No how." Steve came out and walked toward his fellow teammates while glancing toward

the main doors curiously. When he reached them he asked if Kono had came in yet. "Sorry Steve…" Danny began, but was shortly cut off by Chin who

responded saying she was in the back. "She snuck by a few minutes ago" He continued after seeing the confusion on Danny's face. Steve nodded thanks

as he left to go find their fourth team member.

*****************************************************S&K*****************************************************************

This is my first Fanfiction, EVER! I am open to comments, criticism, and suggestions. Thanks 4 reading and thanks for the reveiws, I got all giddy reading them. :)

P.S. I don't own the characters (unfortunely)


	3. Confessions

**-Thxs so much 4 all the reveiws. It means a lot. I apoligize 4 the previous chapters being so short, but like I said this is my firt Fanfiction. Hopefully this one will be better. Do y'all think that I add too many adjetives? Please help me to become a better writer. Thx again!**

**-I welcome criticism and suggestions with open arms!**

**-Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these characters but I don't :(**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

Kono was sitting at a round glass table next to many vending machines. She could hear the soft hum of the water fountain, it somehow was soothing.

Her head was laid in the palm of her hands which were propped up by her aching elbows. She stared at the unique pattern and randomized shapes that

were made into the marble stone floor. Looking at them through the glass made it look blurry and disoriented. She quickly realized it was her who was

changing her vision as she felt a rush of nauseous. Her stomach began to twist as she jumped up. Her chair fell over backwards and clattered to the floor

behind her. She grabbed the edges of the garbage can just in time as she started to feel a harsh release. A gust of air came from behind when she

heard a very familiar voice shout her name. She then felt someone grab her hair whiles rubbing her back. Despite her disgusted feeling she still loved the

warmth his hands brought her. It reminded her of all those previous moments together.

*FLASHBACK-One Month Ago*

"_Hey, boss!" Kono called to Steve as she caught up with him. He_

_ slowed down into a jog as she met him at his right. "Hey you, so you found out my trail, did you?" he replied between breaths. "Looks like it" she said easily. _

_She noticed he looked a little confused. Oh no, does he think that I'm trying to spend time with him. He probably thinks I followed him. Oh crap, what If he _

_knows that I have a crush on him. Crap, crap, crap, what do I say? All of these thoughts and more raced through Kono's mind as she tried to form a sentence _

_"I'm not stalking you or anything, honest!" She practically shouted. Well that was smooth, Kono. Now he really looked confused. I'm so stupid, he's probably _

_freaking out right now. But the confusion went and was replaced with amusement as he bellowed out a laugh. She stopped suddenly and looked him straight in _

_the eye. Great, well instead of scaring him I've humiliated myself, Bravo Kono Bravo. He noticed her staring which of course made him bend over laughing harder _

_than before. "How is this funny?" she snapped as she felt her cheeks turn pink. His laughter turned into small and husky chuckles. "I was debating on whether _

_or not to ask you if you wanted to continue running up the mountain trail with me. But I assure you I was not accusing you of stalking." He said with a raspy _

_laugh. Her pink now turned to scarlet red. "Is that a blush I see Kono Kalakaua?" "No!" she replied a lot quicker and with a lot more bite then she intended. He _

_physically stopped laughing, but you could still see the humor in his eyes."Sorry if I upset you, Kono" he said as he stepped forward. His callused hands started _

_rubbing her from her shoulders to her elbows. She felt a shiver run up her spine at his touch. Could her cheeks get any redder? They felt so hot; she could _

_almost swear they were on fire. "Well this is embarrassing" she said with a slight smile as she tried covering her face with her hair. Steve brushed her hair back _

_and asked "Do you want to run the rest of the trail with me?" He asked the question so naturally like this was an everyday situation. That's one of the things _

_she saw in Steve, he could turn anything around for better or worse. "Sure" she said gratefully, silently hoping for the better._

*END FLASHBACK*

It started out with morning runs, which turned into breakfast, which turned into drinks, then movies, then late night talks. She couldn't' believe they came

from Boss and Rookie to inseparable Steve and Kono. Chin and Danny had noticed their blissful behavior, but she doubted that they knew about them

together. "Kono, are you alright?" Steve's voice brought her back to reality. She could fell her stomach start to relax. The only evidence that she had

been sick was the horrid smell she couldn't seem to get away from. "I need some air" she requested shortly. "Ok, babe come on I'll go with you" Steve

replied worriedly. He gently grasped her elbow and pulled her toward the door. They walked down the hall only a few feet, when Kono stopped them. "I

don't want to worry Chin." Steve understood immediately, he steered her toward the backdoor. Then in one swift motion he pushed the door open.

Never once did his hand draw back from her side. She was embarrassed by her weakness but also grateful that he was sincerely concerned about her.

As they stepped outside warm air hit her face, her hair gently swished in her face. The sun was bright and somehow comforting. The smell of flowers,

tropical plants, and ocean scented air filled her nostrils. All these sensations brought calmness to her. Steve quietly reassured her that would be right

back. She nodded and walked toward a small wooden bench that was placed in the shade of a large oak tree. She heard the gravel softly crunch

beneath her shoes. As she sat down she looked at all the beautiful flowers and planets that were circled around her. She leaned back and closed her

eyes until she heard louder crunches, which she instantly recognized the origin as Steve's heavy boots. Her eyes opened to see Steve coming at her with

a water bottle and his car keys. "Where are you going?" Kono asked. "You mean where are _we_ going, I'm taking you home." He looked at her blankly.

"Why?" she questioned. "Kono, honey, you just emptied half your stomach. You're sick, I'm taking you home of course" he said bluntly. "Of course" she

repeated. Should I tell him my real medical condition? He's got to know sooner or later, she thought. Most people say here goes nothing, but under the

circumstance here goes everything, seems more appropriate. Steve began to help her up but she surprised him by pulling him down beside her. "Steve,

wait." She said. Then as she plainly as she could she said the words that she knew would change everything. "Steve, I'm pregnant, you're the father."

**-I hope y'all are enjoying this so far :)**

**-Pray Hard Always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Thanks for all the reveiws. Please help me to become a better writer, please :)**

**-Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters (Oh, man )**

**Chapter 4: What to do?**

Wait, what did she say? Pregnant? That can't be right. This is not the way this is supposed to happen. We are supposed to meet, fall in love, get

married, _and then _have kids. We are not ready for this, damn it. How are we going to care for a child when we are put in dangerous situations every day?

What would we do if something happened to him or her because of our job? Are we going to keep it? She would want to keep it right? Absolutely, Kono

has too much heart not to care for this child. This child, my child, our child is going to be loved and cherished by the both of us right. What the hell are we

going to do?

**************************** Kono's Point of View*******************************

Steve looked straight ahead with no movement or reaction. What was he thinking? He must be flipping out right now. Maybe he is in shock or just

stunned, maybe it's worse. He has to be worse. I hope he's not angry at me. I didn't plan this, he has to know that. I was really hoping he wouldn't react

this way. This going a lot faster than either of us planned. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life.

********************************Steve's Point of View****************************

Scared was an understatement. Being in the Navy taught Steve that emotions only complicate things. Basically emotion or no emotion it was not to be

shown to anyone but yourself, and even that should be a rarity. He could see Kono start shutting down. The tears began slipping out of the corners of

her eyes as she tried not to shake. Damn his reticent face.

"Kono, please don't cry sweetheart." She couldn't help it, she knew this could happen. She had thought that he might of smiled or comforted her. But no

he stared at her like she had a third eye. His large muscled arms wrapped around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Steve could feel the tears begin

to soak through his shirt, but at this particular moment he could care less. He whispered small gestures of reassurance into her ears. "Kono, please, I'm

sorry, you just surprised me is all. Look at me please." His eyes pleaded for her own. He gently took her face in his hands. Then very tenderly he wiped

the remaining tears with his thumbs. "Kono, baby, listen to me. I'm sorry, please…don't do that." He begged as she tried to pull away. "Just hear me out,

ok?" Kono looked at him trying desperately to compose herself. He looked at her deeply and gave her a slight smile. "I don't know what to do. Well, I

mean I know what to do; I just need some time to process it. You understand don't you?" Kono hesitated a little longer than necessary before nodding

slowly. He saw worry written all over her face. Steve mentally kicked himself for not helping the situation at hand. He instantly tried to ease her fears.

"No…I didn't…I just…"He took a deep breath to calm himself. Why was this so hard, he thought? "What I mean is I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going

to leave you. I am going to be by your side the whole time. I don't want you to have a single doubt about me in that gorgeous head of yours. I am going

to be here for you and that little one growing inside you." He gently took her hand in his and placed them both on her flat stomach. He saw her eyes

start to water as she choked out the words "You really mean that?" "How could I not?" He would deny it if anyone ever mentioned it but even he felt a

little misty. "You are so beautiful." He said with so much tenderness, Kono had no choice but to pull his face toward hers with her free hand and placing a

slow and thankful kiss to his lips. He could feel her tear covered lips move slow and passionate under his. Their hands never left the center part of Kono's

soon to be baby bump. They pulled apart and as they did Steve tried reading into Kono's face, except she was still recovering from their kiss. However

when he saw those large dimples come into view he immediately felt relief flow through him. Unbeknownst to him, Kono felt the same way. "Why don't

we go to my house, so we can talk more about this?" he asked her. She nodded and added "Thank you, Steve. You said exactly what I needed hear. He

helped her up and led her to his truck where they didn't ride off in the sunset like in storybooks. Nonetheless they did ride down the highway prepared

to write their own fairytale ending.

**-I can't decide on how to let Danny and Chin find out. **

**-Give me your opinions, I could use some inspiration.**

**-Thanks again, I welcome criticism, suggestions, and opinions with open arms.**


	5. Almost Caught

The trucked rolled alongside the ocean in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but not an enjoyable in the least. They wanted to say so many things to each other, but they couldn't figure out how. He looked over at Kono; she had the side of her forehead resting on the window. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. That is what he did for a living, for god's sake. He was supposed to see things and notice things other people couldn't. But, when it comes down to something as important as this he can't perceive a damn thing.

"Kono, what are you thinking?" he asked slowly.

"I was thinking that that maybe we…I mean I should go see a doctor soon."She said still looking straight ahead.

"You had it right the first time, sweetheart. Go ahead and change your I's into We's because from this point forward that's exactly what it's going to be. We." He said it with firmness but also with compassion.

"OK" She said before she continued." I want to thank you, Steve. It really means a lot to me; you being here and everything. "

He reached over a squeezed her knee gently." I wouldn't want any other way."

He pulled back and leaned his arm against the side of her headrest and continued on down the road. She immediately missed his warmth. Even though the touch itself was small, it meant so much more. It meant reassurance, it meant support, it meant comfort, and it meant love. She needed a way to show him that she returned all of these feelings and emotions. She placed her left hand at the nape of his neck and began to play with the small hairs below his short cut hair style. She took her other hand and unbuckled her seatbelt before sliding to the middle seat gracefully. Steve looked at her with confusion.

"Kono, what are you…" He was cut off by a pair of warm lips.

He wasn't sure, how to respond, I mean he was driving he couldn't do anything. He hoped Kono understood that that was the reason for not responding to her kiss. Oh, well maybe he can do something, his nature kicked in almost simultaneously. Subconsciously he let go to the wheel to put his hand on her cheek. But he replaced his hand back to the wheel, then to her cheek, then the wheel again. He couldn't decide which was more important, Kono's lips or his driving. With his eyes opening and closing he nibbled at her bottom lip begging for entrance. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to respond. They were both brought back to reality at the sound of a long and piercing car horn. Kono gasped and reached for the dash to brace herself. Steve also sucked in his breath loudly and swerved his truck just in time to miss a car. Once control had been regained on the road and in the truck Steve looked at Kono.

"Well, that was definitely something"

Kono quickly buckled her seatbelt back on while trying to hide her face with her hands.

"Sorry..I.. just felt you needed… I needed…"Kono rambled

"Kono, please whatever you do don't apologize for that"

*Buzz**Buzz* *Buzz**Buzz* Steve's phone started to vibrate. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled it out. The ID read DANNO with a picture of Newark, New Jersey. Which of course Danny had the pleasure of pasting it there.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Is that how you respond to everything. _Including…_almost getting into a head on collision, with a law bidding, upstanding, honest man, namely ME!"

Steve moved the phone away from his ear. It didn't do a bit of good, he could still her Danny fuming.

"Danny, I thought you were at headquarters."

"That's what you are asking me right now. Are you serious? A near death experience and you want to know why I'm…"he trailed off before firing another round of questions and insults.

"OK, just…just let me ask you something. Why are you making out with a girl while driving? Better yet, h_ow_ do you make out with a girl while driving?"

Steve looked at Kono's face and could tell that she heard him, due to the panic that flashed across her face. And he was pretty damn sure his face mirrored the same thing.

"Can you please answer that? Well…."

"Listen Danny, I…um…well sorry I almost hit you."

He was silently hoping Danny would leave it at that, for both his and Kono's sake. But of course he wouldn't be Danny if he did.

"That didn't answer my question! Although your apology will be accepted if you tell me whether or not this girl was worth almost dying for? Well, Steven was she?"

"Absolutely" Steve answered with confidence in his voice and without a doubt in his mind.


	6. Answer to all our problems

**Danno's POV**

This was so out of character for Steve. Getting his groove on with a girl, in a truck going down the road. Good Lord he

was nuts. Thank heavens Steve's incident gave him an excuse not to tell Steve where he had been. Truth is he had been

going to meet Rachel when she called and told him that she couldn't that she was sick. He was already halfway there

when he had to turn around to go back. Of course he slowed down a considerably amount on the way back due to some

JACKASS! He still couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to call him. He should have known Steve was going to ask

him what he was doing, but he was in a angry outburst mood, he couldn't help it. Well Detective Danny is on the case of:

"The mystery girl that Steve likes so much that it almost killed us all" case. He was damn sure going to solve this one,

even if his life depended on it. Which apparently it did.

Steve and Kono walked along the beach in front of Steve's house. Millions of questions flashed across their minds as they walked hand in hand. They sat down at the edge of the tide. The only thing getting wet was the edge of their toes. Kono smiled softly. Steve looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about that pool on our trail."

Steve chuckled to himself, as did Kono.

"I'm really glad that happened, Kono. I just want you to know that I don't regret a single thing that has happened between us."

" Me either"

"I just wish it was a little simpler that's all"

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around her and tried to ease the uncertainty.

"Me too, babe. But look we'll get through it. You know that. Most good things come from challenges."

Kono looked up at him and smiled. She leaned into his embrace for comfort. They both looked out into the ocean still pondering on the many questions that were still unanswered.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The mountain air rushed by as Kono was running up their trail. Their trail. That's what she started calling it after the 2__nd_

_time they ran together. This being their 6__th__ defiantly made this their trail. At least in her mind it did. Steve was only a _

_few feet ahead of her, shirtless of course. It was the like the universe was mocking her."You can look, but you can't _

_touch" it screamed at her. She could see his muscles rippling across his shoulders and his sides. Sweat was rolling off _

_him like rain on glass. He looked over his shoulder and gave that lopsided grin that always made her stomach turn over. _

_That's it! I can't take it anymore! Kono looked past Steve and saw a small pool at the bottom of a five foot drop. I really _

_hope its deep enough, but if it's not at least I died trying. Kono took a small breath before she jumped onto Steve's back. _

_Her hands gripped each together around his neck as did her feet around his torso. She heard him make a small grunt _

_before grabbing under her thighs, to help hold her up. The force she created sent them stumbling off the edge. Kono _

_screamed in amusement, whereas Steve on the other hand screamed "KONO!" in confusion. They both landed on their _

_side while still attached to each other. The water felt bittersweet against their skin. It was cool and reviving, but it also _

_stung from the impact. They were trying to untangle themselves, although it seemed like they were producing more _

_harm than good. Kono kept using her feet to push Steve down while Steve kept grabbing her with him. They both came _

_up for air almost at the same time. Their laughs and coughs echoed around them._

"_Kono,*cough* what the heck are you trying to do, drown us both?"_

"_I thought a Navy Seal like you would at least be able to dog paddle."_

"_Hey, I can dog paddle and a lot more than that too. I just wasn't entirely prepared in showing you." _

_Water droplets dripped off her eyelashes as well as the tip of her nose. Steve wanted nothing more than to wipe the beads of water that had gathered at the top of her radiant lips. Her whole faced just glistening from the sun reflecting off the water sprayed on her face. Wow, she is really beautiful, Steve thought. It's not like he hadn't noticed before, it's just he got to know that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the out. Just as he was starting to study his line of thinking, he was pushed under the water. He could hear Kono giggling as soon as he surfaced._

"_Are you ready to show me now?"_

"_Smartass"_

_She responded with a giggle. The sound was so melodious to his ears. He loved it so much. It rated right up there with shaved ice and bringing in bad guys asses. _

"_Come on I will race to the waterfall over there."_

"_You are so on."_

"_Sure you're up for it Seal boy? You did almost drown."_

"_ha ha ha. You are going to regret this big time, Kalakaua."_

"_So you say"_

"_Go on three?"_

"_Sure"_

"_1…2…3!"_

_They both dove under head first. Steve could feel his muscles burn as soon as he stared. The feeling made him feel alive and energetic. There was no way Kono would win this one. He started to look behind him to see her but he saw her right beside him. Damn, she was good. They were power swimming as fast as they could. The rippling water created by the waterfall was in their sights. Steve debated on throwing the race but then quickly decided against realizing that she would probably kick his ass. They were almost there when they both kicked their speed up a notch. Naturally, they touched the smooth, slippery wall at the same time. Steve came up to meet a smirk that spoke louder than words. _

"_Well, Well, Well, look who came in second."_

"_Second? You've got to be kidding."_

"_You think I would lie"_

_Steve knew better then to walk into that trap. Danny invented the play with words. Steve learned that the hard way._

"_I didn't say that. I just think that we should call it a tie."_

"_Why don't you call it a tie and I'll call it like I see it, meaning I won."_

_The last part came muffled by giggles._

"_Maybe I can change your mind."_

_Kono's breath hitched in her throat. Why he says things like that, she thought. Maybe he feels the same way I do. Wishful thinking, Kono" the voice in her head replied. What's so wrong with a wish, she shot back. There is no guarantee with a wish. There is no life with a guarantee either. Great she was having an argument with herself. This man was going to drive her to group sessions and strait jackets. _

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Ummmm…" he tapped his finger against his chin. His face showed hard concentration while looking towards the sky. When suddenly his face concentrated on her. Without hesitation he reached for her sides and started to tickle her. _

"_Ahhhh…Ste..ve…Stop..It..Rig..gh..ht..NOW! I mean…it!"_

_Kono tried speaking but quick gasps of air and loud unashamed giggles kept interrupting her._

"_Who won the race Kono? Tell me who?"_

"_Uncle!"_

"_Uncle did not win the race and you know it. Tell me who it was Kono, come on"_

_Steve tried to persuade her into answering. She was dying for him to stop tickling but she didn't want him to stop touching her. After a few long seconds she finally gave in._

"_It was a tie! There happy now?"_

_Steve stopped his tickling but his hands stayed attached to her hips. He was deciding if he should stop. As much as it puzzled him to admit it he didn't want to let go either. _

"_I can't decide whether or not that will suffice." _

"_Oh, come on you said it was a tie and now I'm agreeing with you. This makes you right. Doesn't that accomplishment mean anything to you?"_

"_Proving you wrong does have its benefits"_

_She smirked and splashed a small amount at him playfully. He removed his hands as he more than happily returned the favor with a larger splash._

"_Is everything between us a competition?"_

"_Almost"_

_They swam, played, and laughed more than they had in a long time. Kono was listing the reasons why she should not make a move the whole time they were together, and apart for that matter. Little did she know Steve was having some rather difficult thoughts too. They found a small cave hidden behind the waterfall where they decide to rest. Steve had his back up against the side fiddling with several pieces of long grass while Kono was running her fingers through the scattered waterfall. _

"_There" Steve said with success in his voice and eyes._

"_There what?"_

"_There this"_

_He said as he passed her his procrastination for the last fifteen minutes. She reached out and grasped at what looked like a mess. When she got it in her hands she got a closer look, and awe and appreciation flashed across her face. It was a small miniature doll. _

"_That's for placing a tie in the race. And….for helping me forget my worries for a day."_

"_This is really good….for you I mean. Where did you learn how to do this?"_

"_Mary had gone to some camp one summer and came back with all different kinds of crafts and such."_

"_Just don't mention this to Danny, he would have a field day with this one"  
><em>

"_Ok, Ok…this is really cool, Stephanie" _

"_You've got to be kidding!"_

"_I'm just joshing. I really do like it…a lot"_

"_Well, you're welcome then."_

_They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Steve looked at his watch._

"_Oh Gosh, we have been out for a while. We better get a move on if we value our life any."_

_Now or never, Kono, the voice spoke again. I can do this. This will be easy. I'm fine chasing wanted criminals all day, what's so hard about speaking my mind? Steve got up and was brushing the remaining grass off of him._

"_Hey Steve?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_He stretched out his hand to her for assistance._

"_There's something I wanted to do before we leave."_

"_Sure why not, what is it?"_

_Kono's face shined of nervousness and excitement. What the hell does she want to do? Steve got just a tad bit uneasy as he tried to figure out what she wanted. When the thought came to him as he felt her lean up towards him and as her soft lips pressed lightly against his. She pulled back and ended the kiss a lot sooner then they both wanted to. She looked briefly at him then quickly away. She went to explain herself when she felt Steve's rough and callused hands toke a hold of her by her cheeks and pulled her to him again. This time he deepened the kiss, hoping that It could last longer. Energy shot through her as his tongue moved along her top lip. She opened her mouth just a slit before she felt his tongue clash with her own. They moved together perfectly. It scared them both due to this being so easy and unproblematic. They felt like the only two people in the world. A world where they don't work together, a world where there isn't an overprotective cousin and an overdramatic co-worker slash friend, a world where being together would be uncomplicated. They lived in this world for a moment oblivious to the real world. The real one having so much more troubles and questions involved. Steve pulled away slowly and tried to take in what just happened, Kono running the same thoughts through her own mind. Everything abruptly became one awkward nightmare for the both of them. They both shared one loud inflexible thought in their minds. Damn the real world. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"That's it" Steve whispered in a hushed tone.

"What's it"

"I know the answer to our problems"

Kono smiled sweetly happy that Steve was trying to be helpful.

"And what's that?"

Steve stood up and pulled her up with him.

"It's simple really. I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner."

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

Steve took her face in his hands and whispered the magic words

"Damn the world."

"What?"

"You heard me, damn the world."

Kono still remained lost as to the point of his words. He continued to assure her he was still sane.

"Who cares if Chin kicks the crap out of me? Who cares if we are colleagues? Who cares if Danny shouts at us? Who cares that we don't know what the hell we are doing. It's our life not theirs. We can make this out to be anything we want to. And if we continue to worry and fight the inevitable, well frankly it's going to suck! So let's make this the perfect time in our life. We are two people who are having a baby together, and we, my dear Kono, are going to kick ass at it!"

Kono continued to look on with bewilderment. Then it hit her. He's right she thought this is our life and it's up to us not the world.

"Damn the world?" Kono asked quietly.

"Yeah"

"Damn the world" she said this time with more confidence in her voice.

"Damn the world."

This time they walked the beach with burdens off their shoulders and self-belief in their hearts.


	7. Suprise!

**-Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all **

**-Don't be mad, but the updates may come a bit slower. I start school tomorrow and I don't know how much spare time I will have.**

**-Thanks for all the advice and opinions. I know some people want a softer version of Chin and some want a kick ass Chin. I'm thinking about trying to do both, that way everybody is happy **

**-Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**-PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Hey you"

Kono greeted groggily. Steve kissed the top of her forehead before replying in the same tone.

"Mornin'"

She snuggled closer to his chest, she could feel the small hairs on his chest tickle her nose. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders linking his fingers together. He took a large breath while Kono let a sigh escape their lips. It was like an unspoken language between them. They no longer needed words to communicate. She could look into his eyes and see so many emotions mixed in with his pale flecks of sapphire in a pool of sparkling blue. His eyes reminded her of how the moon looks reflecting off a clear ocean. Those eyes had done so much more then provide Steve with vision. They gave her feelings of hope and optimism. Their "Damn the World" attitude didn't answer their questions directly, but it made everything seem simplified. He nuzzled her ear with his chin. The soft prickle she felt made her giggle slightly.

"Mmmm, I love that sound."

"What Sound?"

"Your sound"

She giggled again due to his forwardness.

"Well then thank you, I think."

He chuckled softly before rolling on top of her. He put his hands on either side of her head so that he could hold his upper body off of her. Careful of crushing her he leaned down and started to kiss her lightly. He feathered kisses across her face before making his way down to her neck then onto her collar bone. He stopped at the base of her neck to suck on her. Steve heard a rather loud gasp as he felt Kono's body arch toward his. He couldn't help it; he smiled as he moved on to hopefully, another gasp worthy area. Kono wrapped her hands around his neck before pulling him to her. The kiss started out sensual and sweet but quickly turned urgent and harsh. Kono quickly flipped them over so that she was on top. She pulled away slowly before speaking.

"We better stop now before we can't stop at all."

"Why? You got a hot date today?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Really?"

Steve asked skeptically. He wasn't sure where she was going to take their conversation. Kono just smiled innocently as she replied.

"Yep. But it's an early date; I think it's around 11:30"

Steve made the connection about the time and the date. So he decided to play along, since now he understood what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. You know I was just thinking about that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I thought we could go to this place. I heard that all the couples are to it."

"Really" Kono responded eagerly" What's this place called?"  
>Steve looked back and forth as if somebody might over hear them. He then leaned in real close to Kono's ear. Kono lowered her head so she could hear his whisper.<p>

"It's called a…..doctor's appointment."

"Oh my….are you serious? This is going to be the best date ever."

They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of silly laughs. They laughed together at themselves and their ridiculous skit.

"You know we really should start getting ready"

"Oh, alright"

Steve kissed her once more before she rolled off of him. Kono took her shower before Steve saying that she promised she wouldn't use all the hot water, which she almost did. But Steve didn't complain any. After showering himself he got dressed quickly. As he walked into the bedroom he stopped unexpectedly at the sight before him. He was met with a lumpy Kono. She had shoved a pillow under her flowered dress. She stood sideways to look at the difference it made to her body.

"Wow that was fast"

Kono blushed before letting the pillow under her dress fall to the floor.

"I was just curious as to how I was going to look.

Steve chuckled before dragging Kono by her hand to the truck saying.

"Come on; let's go find that out right now."

Steve and Kono walked into the double doors leading into the doctor's office. Kono reached for Steve's hand as she led him to the front desk. Steve looked around, the waiting area had a nice homey touch to it but you could also tell that it was formal. The desk clerk was an elderly lady. She had a soft wrinkled face with big bright rosy cheeks. She was looking down through her thick glasses, which were placed at the very tip of her nose. Steve wondered how they were able to stay on her face being so low. She was studying the keyboard under her finger tips. They could hear her mumbling as they walked up. Steve leaned over to check on her.

"'Excuse me ma'am, is everything alright?"

She snapped her head up and peered over the top of her glasses.

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you. It's just these ole things"

She said as she gestured toward the apparently new flat screen computer.

"Is it giving you trouble…..Delores?"

Steve asked after reading the name tag pinned to her outfit.

"No, sweetheart I think it's my problem or the guy who invented it, that dumbass"

Steve and Kono shared amused faces at her choice of words, as the elderly lady continued to ramble.

"Pencil and Paper is that so much to ask for? I know how to write, read, and file. But now you have to login, which takes half the day, then you have to find some damn document then its type, program, print. Which sounds easier to you?"

She realized how much she had been chatting and stopped suddenly.

"My goodness me. I shouldn't use such language in front of you two. I'm sorry for that I get carried away sometimes, you know. Whew, I'm awfully sorry, what did you say your name was?"

Kono gave her name and after a few more apologies and good lucks they made their way to the elevator. The woman's ward looked almost identical to the floor they had just come from. So similar they almost had to check to see if they even moved. Almost. The only thing different made the most difference and it was the room full of large rounded women and loud crying children. Kono and Steve made their way to a couple of chairs in the far corner. As they sat down they took in their surroundings. At least half of the women in there were young and alone. They looked sad and disappointed as they waited for their name to be called. Kono noticed that the remaining ladies were looking through magazines or talking to their husbands. Kono was grateful that Steve wouldn't let her go alone, she wasn't sure if she could handle. Hell, she didn't think she could handle any of it without him. As if he read her mind he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you for letting me come."

"I don't think I could do this without you."

Steve held her hand in his lap. A few names were called before their own.

"Kono Kalakaua"

As they stood up they walked to the door in which the nurse stood but they stopped, when they heard another familiar name being called.

"Rachel Williams"

Steve and Kono whirled around and were met face to face with an embarrassed woman and a red face detective.

"Danny?"

**-Cliffhanger! I know, sorry. (Hehehe evil laugh)**

**-There won't be too much Danno and Rachel storyline. (Just a little)**

**-Hope this was an okay ending. I figured Chin can find out about them in a couple more chapters.**

**-I continue to welcome criticisms, opinions, and REVEIWS! **


	8. Confrontation

**-I'm back, thanks for being so patient.**

**-I debated whether or not to pick up where I left off or if I should just skip ahead. But then I thought "What fun would it be without a Danno and Steve argument" and that made my mind up.**

**-I'm thinking about maybe doing some flash forwards. I don't think I can write every detail for nine .**

**Disclaimer: I really really wish I did but I don't own them.**

_They came face to face with an embarrassed woman and a red face detective._

"_Danny?"_

**Multiple POV's (I thought it would be cute if we got a look at their personalities through their **

**thoughts. Hope it's not too confusing.)**

**Steve**-Why is Rachel with Danny? Why is she using his name again? What are they doing here?

**Danny-** What the hell? Steve and Kono? Are they together? Oh Crap, Chin is going to kill him.

Well…serves him right for trying to kill _me! _ Wait, he was making out with KONO? This is too rich. They

were hiding this from ME? How dare them!

**Kono- **Danny and Rachel, I knew they weren't over each other. How sweet, I wander when she's due? I

hope they don't tell Chin. It might be easier if I did.

**Rachel- **They must think I'm awful. Somebody just kill me now. They make such a cute pair. I wander

how far along she is?

The two nurses continued to watch the blankness in front of them until all the room exploded with shouts.

"Steve! What are you doing here with Kono?"

"Me? What are you doing here_ with Rachel_?"

"I'm asking the questions here!"

"Well apparently so am I."

"I want answers and I want them now!"

"What are you six? How about you answer my questions first!"

The two men stared at each other for a few moments before one of the nurses cleared their throat.

"Uh… would y'all like to reschedule or um….would you like to have your appointment now?

Both of the nurses obviously looked confused and baffled. Kono and Rachel looked at each other

not knowing exactly what to do. The men looked up displeased at the interruption, but only for a

moment and then they were back to glaring at each other. Kono was the first to speak.

"We will go now, thank you. Steve, come on, we can do this later."

Steve glanced up at her and gave her a polite smile of apology. He then whipped his head down to

Danny, before responding.

"We'll discuss this later, Danno."

"You bet your but we will, McGarrett."

Rachel having regained her composure and spoke timidly asking Danny to hurry up and she apologized

to the

nurse. Kono reached for Steve's hand as they were lead into a hall way full of baby pictures. Kono could

feel Steve's stiffness. She knew that the confrontation had embarrassed all of them, but she wasn't sure

if that's what Steve was feeling.

"Steve? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Really, you don't look fine."

"I guess I was just…well I know it's silly, but I just thought Danno would have told me about him and

Rachel, you know. He gives me every little detail about what he had for lunch. From what he had to

drink to how many squirts of mustard he had. But he didn't tell me about something as big as this?

Getting back with his ex wife is a big deal. I just don't understand it."

Kono looked up at him and realized that under his entire rough exterior he had a soft spot for Danny.

She knew they were close, but Steve made her understand how close.

"Look I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for him not telling you. But you didn't tell him about you

and me being together."

"Well…"

"You didn't do you?"

"What? No I didn't tell him about us. But you see that's normal for me. I hardly ever tell Danny anything

unless it's to get him to shut up."

Kono wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into him while apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better, and that's all"

"You're fine and don't worry me and Danno will talk about this later."

The nurse in front of them led them into a pale green room. There were a couple of chairs next to a long

table. There was a bamboozle of buttons and knobs on the machine rolled close to the examining table.

"Just have a seat right here Miss. Kalakaua."

"Thank you, ma'am"

"The doctor will be in here in a few short moments to check you."

Kono thanked her again as she walked out the door. Steve noticed the anxious look on Kono's face so he

pulled a chair close to her and sat down near her. He took a hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb over

her knuckles.

"Everything is going to be fine, you know that right"

Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about meeting the baby."

"Meeting the baby?"

"Yeah, this is the first time we are going to hear his heartbeat and see him."

"You won't actually be able to see him right?"

"Well, not all of him. I guess we are going to see him as a round shape instead."

"So a blob?"

"He is NOT a blob."

"Ok, ok, ok, wait a second."

"What?"

"You've been saying _him_"

"Well I'm not calling the baby, it."

"I know _that_. What I mean was maybe it's an omen. We're having a boy!"

"Wait, what?" Kono looked confused at Steve's excitement.

"It's not official now, but I guarantee _he _is going to be a _boy. _Ha Ha!"

A young lady doctor walked in and witnessed Steve laugh for joy.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

Steve took Kono's hand in his lap and smiled wider before continuing.

"Oh, I am, trust me I am"

After a series of questions and a minor physical exam the doctor announced that it was time for the

ultra sound. Not once through the whole exam had Steve let go of Kono's hand. He helped her answer

questions and gave her looks of encouragement and reassurance. Kono lay down with her upper body

slightly raised.

"This may be a little cold."

The doctor squeezed the gel on to Kono's stomach before rubbing it in small circles. She took her joint

stick and began moving it against Kono's flat stomach. The doctor did this a few more seconds before

she mumbled something inaudible. She started to type on her monitor with a puzzled look in her eyes.

Kono peered over at Steve and saw his face filled with fear. His expressions matched the feeling in her

heart perfectly. In the beginning she was so scared about this pregnancy. Then she was ecstatic. But

now something might be wrong, she was back to being scared. Why I can't just have this baby with no

complications, Kono asked herself. Steve, however, voiced his thought.

"Is anything wrong?"

The doctor waved her hand toward the monitor before responding.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes it takes a minute to find the heartbeat.

The doctor noticed that Steve and Kono's face's didn't falter like she had hoped. She replaced her joint

stick and slid it around the gel when she stopped. Steve and Kono snap their heads toward her, then

each other when they heard a faint sound. They turned slowly to the monitor screen and saw nothing

but gray and black static. But that sound proved that somewhere in that picture was a child. Steve let

out a breathy chuckle. He kissed the top of Kono's hand. Kono had laid her head back down and also let

out a small relieved laugh. Steve noticed that her laughs quickly turned to sobs. Steve jumped up and

took her face in his hands; he wiped the tears that fell from the corner of her closed eyes. A soft click

was heard from the door opening. The doctor spoke softly to them.

"Take your time. Call if you have any questions. Congratulations."

Steve nodded thanks to her as she left. He turned around back to Kono, who was trying to wipe the gel

off her stomach. Steve grabbed the towel and wiped her himself. She laid back once more as she

covered her face with her hands.

"Kono, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…first I was scared…then you helped me see how this…then we…then she stopped and I

got scared again…and, and."

Kono broke down into another fit of whimpers and sobs. Steve pulled Kono up, so she rest against his

chest. He moved her hair back as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She began to calm down while

Steve soothed her. "Kono, it's ok to be scared."

"I'm not I just… I just had too many emotions and thoughts going through me."

"Alright, but don't be ashamed or afraid to tell me if anything is wrong or if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok"

"Come on, we need to check out, go pick up those pills the doctor mentioned. Oh, and did I point out we

need to go give Danno a heart attack, because we do. Whew, we are going to be so busy.

Kono chuckled at Steve's blunt humor. He found her hand in his as they walked out the door.

**-I didn't do much Danno and Rachel in this Chap. But I will bring it all together in the next one.**

**-Am I the only one excited about Hawaii Five O Season 2? I just saw the new promo, I can't wait!**

**-Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Advice, criticism and REVEIWS make me happy **

**- (Please make me .)**


	9. Love?

**-I'm updating. Hooray! I'm so sorry about the long delay, but I did warn y'all that school was going to **

**be hectic. Although I can't put all the blame on school, every time that I had a chance to write my **

**inspiration fell flat. So with that said…**

**-Can you believe that they already decided on Kono's situation? But they can't get rid of her, she's in **

**the opening .**

**-Disclaimer: If I owned them Danny wouldn't be so heartbroken (Am I the only one who threw **

**food at the T.V. during that scene; Stupid Writers) **

Steve stared intently at his now favorite photo. He looked at the ultra sound picture and tried imagining

the small shape with a face and little fingers and little toes. It was hard to believe that something that

means so much could be so small. Something so special created by two people was amazingly

unbelievable. He couldn't tell you how many times he had used that word, unbelievable. He was _still_

trying to convince himself that this was real. Him and Kono had got passed their apprehensive attitude

and moved on to pure bliss. Ever since the doctor's appointment all worries had been forgotten. Most

everything was running smooth, for now. Steve's thoughts were interrupted by one of the forgotten

worries. Danny walked through the door quietly. He closed the door behind him before walking to the

end of the desk. Steve had put the photo underneath a stack of files as soon as he heard the door open.

He almost let out a sigh of relief, but decided against it when he realized why Danny was in his office.

Danny put one hand on the desk, leaned forward and held his other hand out as if waiting to receive

something. Steve was always able to hide his emotions, but he was pretty sure he had fear written

across his face when Danny did the one thing that scared him the most. He spoke softly.

"Let me see it"

Steve gave a quizzical look before reaching under the stack of files. He handed the photo to Danny while

planning his escape route. Chin and Kono had already gone home for the evening. _Crap, no witnesses._

"Thank you"

"Sure, yeah"

Danny looked at the ultra sound picture for a moment before pulling out his wallet. He drew out an

almost identical picture and handed it to Steve. Steve without question or argument took the photo. If

this is all he's going to do, swap photographs, then I am in the free and clear, Steve thought. It didn't

take but a split second for Danny to prove him wrong.

"What's the matter with you?"

Steve cringed at the volume of his voice. _Great I jinxed it, now my life is over. If there's one thing I'll _

_never do again, it's keep a secret from a crazed New Jersey partner._

"What do you mean?"

Danny let a breath of frustration. He turned and paced the floor before continuing his speech.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

"Ok"

"What I mean is, how long have you and Kono been, well you know? Are you the father of her baby? Did

you get the rookie pregnant on accident? You do know Chin is going to kill you right? How far along is

she? Why didn't you tell me? And what the hell is the matter with you?"

Steve took in small breaths while Danny shouted. This is not good he thought. Once Danny stopped, of

course Steve knew it wouldn't last long; Steve contemplated his answers before responding.

"We've been together for about a month and a half closer to two. Yes, I'm the father. Just because it wasn't planned doesn't mean it was an accident. As for Chin, I just thought maybe I would let him do

what he wants and hope that I won't be in the hospital too long. She's not far, maybe a month or so. We

didn't want you to freak out, which you're obviously doing. By the way, we haven't told anybody, we

thought it was too soon. Nothing's wrong with me, I just live in a whirlwind of pregnant girlfriends,

psychotic cousins, and LOUD PARTNERS!"

Danny seemed taken aback by Steve's abnormal outburst. Steve also wasn't use to being out of control;

he usually was good at keeping himself in check. They looked at each other for what seemed like years.

They thought about all that was going on in their life. From their women, to what they were fighting

about, and of course their unborn children. Out of all the thoughts they were thinking they still didn't

know what to say or do. Naturally Danny being Danny spoke first.

"Are y'all happy?"

Steve smiled slightly and released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Not at first, but now we feel very, _very_ happy. What about you and Rachel…and Stan?"

"Same as you, we were more confused than happy in the beginning. But things are still complicated with

Stan and all…it's just…well frankly I don't know exactly what we are going to do yet."

"If you need anything…"

Danny cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Thanks, but me and Rachel sort of need to think things through and try and figure out what we are

going to do. Thanks for the offer"

_Me? I was going to say Chin might be available. I ain't going to tell him that now. Geez, he'd probably _

_have another "Shout Attack". Maybe us not being on speaking terms wasn't a bad thing._

Danny looked at Kono's ultra sound once more before handing it back to Steve. Steve mirrored his

actions. They both let out a large sigh not knowing exactly what to do. Steve stood up from his chair

before making his way to the door.

"I guess I'll be making my way home now."

"…to Kono?"

Steve hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, I mean I guess."

"To tell you the truth, Steve I don't know what to think about you and Kono."

"Look I know it isn't an ideal situation that we expected to be in, but don't doubt for a second that I

planned on skipping out on her, 'cause I don't."

Steve had jumped to Danny in one stride and came to stand in front of Danny. He said the last part in an

angry tone and with his finger outstretched. Despite feeling the urge to back up Danny stood his ground.

He responded in a matter of fact tone.

"I know that, I didn't think you were going to skip out, but I am curious as to what you're going to do

about her. Are you going to get married? Well, first do you love her?"

Steve's face lost a few shades of color and his eyes glassed over as he looked right through Danny.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Steve laid there with her in her own bed. He was feeling guilty and thinking about the previous night. _

_They had decided to do something simple, a movie and dinner. Steve had picked her up at 0600 exactly. _

_He drove his dad's car hoping to impress her. They left taking their time getting there, Not caring about _

_the movie but more so about each other. It wasn't until about half way there that the night started to go _

_downward. The car had huffed and puffed until it finally gave up. It took a good while till Steve found the _

_problem. He fixed it without a guarantee of making it all the way. Steve managed to restart the car _

_praying it would last. They were late to the movies, of course. After the movies they were preparing to _

_leave for the restaurant when they realized that so far the only thing faithful about it was its ability to _

_break down. Steve had gotten upset and mumbled a line of curses when he thought Kono was out of ear _

_shot. Steve called a tow truck soon after. Kono knew how much the car meant to him so they waited for _

_the tow truck. Once the tow truck arrived Steve told the worker that he would pick it up the next day. He _

_also mentioned in a less then nice tone that if he touched the engine there would be consequences. They _

_decided they would walk to a little café on a nearby beach. They hadn't walked very far before Steve's _

_hand landed in hers. They talked and chatted all trough dinner, happy that the night was turning around. _

_They took a walk on the beach quietly, at first. It wasn't long before they ended up splashing in the small _

_waves crashing on the sand. Steve started to chase her, but she changed that around fast. One of the _

_many reasons Steve was drawn to her, her ability to keep him on his toes. About the time he came up _

_behind her she turned around, grabbed his shoulders while placing her foot behind his making him fall _

_back into the water, taking Kono with him. They laid there together in the muddy sand looking at each _

_other contently. Steve pushed a strand of hair behind Kono's ear before bringing his hand back to rest on _

_her cheek. Kono also did the same to him. They closed the distance between them in an instant. Kono _

_pulled away, a little too soon for Steve's liking, to look in his eyes. Steve laid his head in the sand due to _

_his aching neck. And he wasn't ashamed to admit he'd endure any pain to kiss her once more. She smiled _

_softly before attacking his lips. He was surprised at her eager attitude, but also grateful for it. Their _

_tongues danced together as Kono shifted for better access. Steve let out a moan when she moved her _

_legs to either side of his hips. They were snapped out of their excitement by an elderly couple walking by. _

_They looked about in their 70's walking hand in hand. The woman pointed over to them before slapping her husband on the arm._

"_Why can't you do something like that, Carl? It's so romantic." _

_Steve and Kono's heads turned to the couple as their faces grew red. Kono sat up and tried to fix her hair. Steve bit back another groan as she moved to get up. The couple continued to converse unaware of the embarrassment they caused._

"_Sylvia, I'm getting to old to think of new things to do. And it takes extra brain power to add romantic touch to it. I still love you, you know that."_

_The old woman smiled at Steve and Kono as she walked off. Her husband grabbed her wrinkled hand and pulled her to him and dipped her as if they were dancing. Then he kissed her with all he had. Steve and Kono were in just as much shock as the woman. He pulled her up before speaking._

"_But I'm willing to think all day, for you Sylvia. And nothing makes me happier then to see you pleased"_

"_Oh, Carl, you're so frisky"_

_She let out a high pitch giggle as they walked away. Steve automatically thought of him and Kono in fifty _

_years from now. Kono was having the same thoughts, which fueled their passion for each other. They _

_dusted off before calling a cab. They made it to her house and Steve walked her to the door, asking the _

_driver to keep the meter running. As they said goodnight Kono gave Steve a kiss worth remembering. _

_They continued to kiss until Steve caught himself pulling the on the straps of her dress. He took a step _

_back and apologized. He barely got the word "sorry" out of his mouth before Kono was kissing him again._

"_Come in, please"_

"_Kono, are you sure"_

"_Are you kidding of course I am"_

_Kono unlocked the door and pulled Steve in. They were on each other before the door closed. They made _

_their way to the couch, being that it was the closest accessible seat. As Steve sat down they both heard a _

_loud horn. Steve cursed before sitting Kono down in his seat._

"_Crap, it's the cabbie."_

_Steve ran out to pay the driver._

"_Hey, sorry man, what's the cost?"_

"_20.47"_

"_K, have a good night"_

"_Yeah, you too."_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

_The driver belted out a laugh before pulling away. Steve made his way inside to finish what he started. _

_Several pleasurable filled hours later Steve laid their thinking about Kono. *I love her, is it too soon to tell _

_her? Does she feel the same? Step up, Steve be a man and tell her* He let out a sigh as he moved her _

_closer to him. She started to mumble in her sleep. Steve looked at her and smiled and placed a kiss to her _

_forehead. He whispered softly to her before drifting off to sleep._

"_I love you, Kono."_

_Unbeknownst to him she heard every word. And she too went to sleep with a smile on her face_

"Earth to Steve, hellllllooooo…., can you even hear me?"

"Huh, yeah I just sorta zoned out, sorry."

"I said do you love her?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, I just don't think she knows that"

"Well that's good to… Wait, did you say...She doesn't know?"

"Yeah?"

"You dumbo! When you get a girl pregnant, a girl that you _love _pregnant you tell her!"

"What?"

"Well, so you want her to think that you just knocked her up and now you're doing the respectable

thing? You have to let her know that you _want_ to do the respectable thing!"

"That makes sense"

"What makes sense?"

Steve and Danny whirled around coming face to face with none other than Chin Ho Kelly.

**-Well there it is. I think I should tell y'all that I don't write sex scenes, so what you read is about as **

**close as it's going to get.**

**-The third episode of Hawaii Five 0 comes onto night. So excited! **

**-What do y'all think of the new girl? I'm having mixed emotions. To tell you the truth I only like one **

**tough girl cop (Kono), but I'm still unsure.**

**-I welcome suggestions, criticism, and reviews with open arms **


	10. What makes sense?

**-Howdy- Ho Neighbors! Hawaii Five 0 is doing a good job starting their season. The only thing I don't like is that…they made Kono STUPID! (No offence to her) **

**-Thanks for all the reviews!**

**- DISCLAIMER: If I owned them Danny would be with Rachel, Kono would have her badge, and they would be a happy Ohana again **

"_What makes sense?"_

_Steve and Danny whirled around coming face to face with none other than Chin Ho Kelly._

Danny looked at Steve, who continued to stare at Chin. Chin looked at the two men in confusion. He had forgotten some of the paperwork from a previous case, when he heard yelling. He grabbed his gun and quietly walked to the back offices, he then realized that it was just Danny yelling. He put his gun back in his holster and shook his head as he continued to make his way to Steve's office. As he got closer the words started to come clearer.

"_You dumbo! When you get a girl pregnant, a girl that you __**love**__ pregnant you tell her!"_

He heard Danny shout. Chin stopped dead in his tracks when he registered what Danny said. Steve got someone pregnant, he thought. This cannot be good. The big SEAL man is going to turn softy. They continued to talk unaware of Chin listening. He heard Danny shout at Steve again.

"_Well, so you want her to think that you just knocked her up and now you're doing the respectable thing? You have to let her know that you __**want**__ to do the respectable thing!"_

Danny's got brains after all, Chin thought. Looks like our super seal can do everything _except _relationships. Chin became too curious for his own good and decided to walk in. He decided to play dumb, thinking that he could get more information if they started from the beginning. And that's how they ended up with a speechless shouter, a bowled over boss, and a confused Chin. Chin was the first to speak.

"I said, what makes sense?"

Steve tried to speak but it came out a little jumbled.

"I, well…you see…It just…yeah, uh… huh?"

Chin let out a breathy chuckle as he closed the door behind him. He walked up to Steve and patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't be so nervous, brah."

"Me? Nervous? Chin I…"

"Look, I know, I heard you and Danny talking or rather shouting"

Danny's mouth formed a perfect circle as he made a small noise. Steve didn't look any better than Danny. His eyes got real big and he kept opening and closing his mouth inaudibly. Danny spoke slowly to Chin.

"And you're okay with that"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean you're happy right Steve?"

Steve shook his head slightly and looked at Chin cautiously. Danny started shaking his head back in forth in disbelief, before he spoke.

"I thought for sure you were going to beat the crap out of him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you're very protective, I guess."

"I'm a little confused; you thought I would beat McGarrett up because he got his girlfriend pregnant?"

"Well, yeah."

Steve continued to stand still as he looked at Chin with the same large eyes he had when Chin first came in.

"Look its Steve's life, not mine. I don't know why you'd think that I'd hurt him, but, what Steve does in his own time is his business"

"What about Kono?" Danny asked.

"What about her? Oh, you mean her little crush on Steve, I'm sure she will be fine, thanks."

Steve and Danny looked at each other. If their face wasn't screwed up before it sure was now. They passed glances between each other and Chin. They communicated silently with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. _He doesn't know I got Kono pregnant. Should I tell him? He's going to kill me if he finds out I lied to him. Oh, gosh, what do I do? _Steve looked at Danny as Danny's face expressed the same thoughts Steve's did. Chin continued to speak to Steve.

"Look, brah if you need anything or anybody to talk to, just give me a ring. See ya, Danny."

Danny managed a goodbye, while all Steve gave was a small wave. They watched Chin walk away in silence. They looked at each once Chin disappeared from headquarters.

"I don't know if I should be happy that I'm still breathing or to be scared of what he's going to do when he finds out the truth." Steve said.

Danny looked toward the ceiling as if the answers could be found there. He looked at Steve and began moving his mouth, but no words came. He shrugged his shoulders several times as he made his way to the door.

"I'm going home, to rest my head. Were not even on a case and I feel like everything just went to…"

Steve couldn't make out the rest for Danny had let the door close behind him. To Steve it looked like he was still talking when he reached the double doors to lead out. Steve cut the lights out before also walking out. The whole ride home he contemplated on what he should do. He knew he would have to tell Kono. Suddenly he remembered the conversation Chin had walked in on. Great, he thought, it's like a double edge sword. I can tell Kono that I'm in love with her after only three months and she might freak and I need to tell her I practically lied to Chin's face and she _will_ freak. I guess her freaking out is a given. He pulled up in his driveway and wasn't surprised when he saw Kono's car already there. He put his truck in park and sat there for a few minutes thinking of how he might start the conversation. It's not like he can just come right out and say it. He got out and started making his way to the door. He paused when he reached the door. Who knew that he would ever be afraid to go in his own house. He rubbed his face with his hands roughly, trying to prepare himself.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

Steve turned and saw Kono standing on his back porch peeking out from the side of the house. _Is sneaking up on me part of their genes? I mean come on; it can't be a coincidence that the two cousins' manage to creep up on me. I just can't get a break can I? _Steve walked up to Kono and greeted her.

"Nothing, not important… Hey."

"Hi"

Kono reached up and pulled Steve down for a peck. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the porch swing. They sat down and started swinging in silence. Steve ran small circles over the back of her hand. She looked at him curiously, unsure of what was wrong.

"Steve, are you o.k.?

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"I'm not so sure you know the meaning of the word o.k."

Steve chuckled a little before placing a small kiss to her hand.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Tell me"

Kono turned to him and situated herself so she could face him. Looking intently at him she waited for him to start.

"Kono…"

"What? I thought things were good now. I thought _we_ were good. Did I do something?"

Kono was starting to get scared. She saw the caution in his eyes. All she could think was that he changed his mind about her. About the baby. Steve cut her thoughts off with force.

"Kono, things are good, we're good. And, well you did do something…"

"Oh, crap! I swear whatever I did I'm sorry. Look I'm sure I can fix it, honest. I _always _screw things up. I'm so sorry!"

Tears started to swell in her eyes. Steve jumped in quickly, trying to stop her.

"Kono, Kono, babe let me finish, geez you didn't do anything."

"But you just said…" Kono sniffed.

"I meant you didn't do anything wrong, in fact you did something the exact opposite."

Kono's eyes dried instantly. She smiled brightly and patted Steve's knee for him to continue. Steve was trying to figure out what just happened. She was on the verge of tears two seconds ago and now she looks like she just won the lottery. If this is any indication of what her hormones are going to be like, than he is in serious trouble.

"Uh, well, why don't we move to some where more comfortable, like, uh, the hammock."

Kono jumped up and bounced over to the large swing. They fell simultaneously into the swing together. Steve wrapped his arm around Kono and pulled her close to him.

"I'm comfortable, are you?

"Yeah"

"Then tell me what's eating at you"

"This may be cliché, but what do you want first good news or bad news. Well, actually they both could be bad depends on how you take it."

Kono thought for a moment, wondering what was up. Steve was taking large ragged breaths. It was obviously bothering him, _a lot._

"You pick"

"O.k., we've been going out what three months?"

"Two months, eighteen days…seven hours, and…48 seconds?"

"You mean nineteen days"

Kono looked up from her watch and smiled at him with admiration.

"Yeah, I guess so; men don't generally remember things like that"

"I can't help it. I remember everything from the day I met you to right now. Kono, I've never, _never_, done this with a girl."

"What?"

"That came out wrong…What I meant was I never remember anything down to the second. Important things or dates come to me when it rolls around, but I'm…I…you're special to me. Like really special. I've never felt like this with a girl before. I think…well, I know, I just don't want you to freak out."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm in love with you. I think I have been for awhile now."

Kono didn't let him continue she leaned over and kissed him. Steve was a little confused; he thought Kono would be shocked by his revelation. Maybe Danny was right, a girl wants to hear things like that. There's a first time for everything, even for Danny. Kono pulled her lips from his lips, but her face barely moved. Steve could feel her hot breath on his lips. She pecked him once more before laying her head in the crook of his elbow.

"I know, I love you too"

Steve looked down at her with surprised eyes.

"You knew?"

"You told me once, I think that you thought I was asleep when you said it, but, yeah I know"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Call me a romantic, or impractical, whatever, I just wanted you to say it when you knew I was listening."

"Do you know what kind of torture I went through trying think of ways to ease it in?"

Kono laughed and started kissing his neck.

"I'll… make it… up… to you…I promise"

She said between kisses. Steve let out a low rumble when she sucked on his pulse. Oh, how he loved it when she did that. His thoughts started to come in parts, when suddenly she pulled back, leaving him disappointed. His low rumble turned into loud growl, as he opened his eyes. Kono giggled behind her smile. She wouldn't admit to him, but she loved it when he got animalistic. They laid there at ease looking at each other, when Kono remembered that Steve still had one more thing to tell her.

"What's the bad news?"

"What?"

"There were two things you wanted to tell me. You already told me that you loved me"

She paused to kiss him. Steve answered her with her lips still on his, making it come out muffled.

"And I do"

They pulled apart and smiled. Apparently still in pure delight that it had been received by both parties.

"So, what's the second thing?"

Steve looked conflicted as if torn from knowing what he knew. He looked at her and sighed. Kono tried looking into his eyes, but he kept then well hidden bylooking at their intertwined fingers.

"Danny came and talked to me today after work"

"Steve, we knew this would happen. Did he say something about us...or me?"

"No! He was glad that we were happy just a bit confused, that's all."

"Well, if things are patched up with you and Danny, then what's wrong?"

"While Danny and I were talking Chin came in"

Kono gasped softly. _No wonder he is so upset,_ she thought.

"Does he know? Steve?"

Her voice became anxious with every syllable. Steve looked down again. He distracted himself by playing with the ring on her middle finger. She used her other hand to clamp around his fidgeting one. When he continued to look down, she reached for his chin and tilted his eyes to hers. She asked more calmly, hoping she sound convincing enough.

"Does he know?"  
>"Yes…and no"<p>

Kono's eye's snapped to confusion.

"What do you mean yes and no? He either knows or he doesn't"

"He heard me and Danny talking and well…he knows my girlfriend is pregnant. He just doesn't know that you're my girlfriend."

"So let me get this straight. Chin came in hearing that your girlfriend is pregnant. But he doesn't know that I'm pregnant. So you and Danny decided to be_ stupid _and not tell him! Chin is going around thinking that you have a girlfriend, who isn't me, is pregnant. So in the end, Chin doesn't know squat, Danny knows too much, and you, oh you, you know everything you just don't have the brain to prove it!"

Steve looked like a lost puppy wishing someone would point him the right direction. _How do I respond to this? Should I apologize, defend myself, run? Apologize! That's what I'll do! And she said I don't have brains. Ha!_

"I'm sorry, Kono.

Kono wasn't prepared for that. She expected him to act like all men do and defend his pride. She saw his lips moving so she stopped her train of thought. She started registering his words about mid sentence.

"…don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was scared. I wanted us to tell him together at the right time. There probably won't ever be a right time…Kono? Kono are you listening? I said I'm going to set things straight. You tell me how I should tell him. You have known him a little longer then I have."

"We should do it together, like you said"

Steve's head was spinning. Confusion, anger, happiness, loving Kono practically covered every emotion there was.

"I'm sorry I got so upset, Steve."

"I think we've both apologized far too much in such a short amount of time."

"I agree"

She snuggled closer to his chest. She snaked her up around his neck. He played with her hair as she played with the collar of his shirt. The way he moved his fingers felt oddly familiar. She looked down at her hair spread out on her shoulder. She flipped over laid across his chest.

"Where did you learn to braid?"

"I learned a lot of things from the NAVY but there are some things that Mary taught that wouldn't hold a candle to them."

Silence passed between once more.

"What exactly did you and Danny talk about?"

"You, me, and us"

"Well what exactly did he say about you me and us?"

Steve chuckled before answering.

"He told me that I should tell you how much I love you."

She crawled up and kissed her way to his lips.

"Remind me to thank him"

Steve growled and pulled her completely on top of him.

"Enough about Danny, I have some things to say to you myself"

**-What did you think? Did you like Chin's POV?**

**-I'm trying to think of a nickname that can give the baby. Got any ideas?**

**-I welcome suggestions, opinions, and criticism with open arms.**


	11. Chin meet Keiki

**-Hiya! One of my reviewers mentioned that I loved dragging things out, they are sooo right! LOL.**

**-I really appreciate the Hawaiian baby names that were suggested.**

**-Who liked the last episode? I was so glad that they had shirtless Steve****. And Danny is back in the game. Yes!**

**-Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own them. (But we could pretend…)**

One Week Later…

"Let's go Kono!"

Steve was leaning against her doorframe waiting for her to come out. He had been waiting for half an hour. He didn't think he would ever understand why it took women so long to get ready.

"Hold on, Steve!"

He heard the lock slide out of place. The door swung open to a half naked Kono. Steve stood admiring her beauty. Her jeans were halfway up her thighs and as for a shirt, well there was no shirt. Steve made his way inside without taking his eyes off of her. There was only the slightest bump where her once flat stomach used to be. Nobody could tell unless you were really, _really_ looking for it. The jeans on her thighs made her walk to the bedroom seem more like a waddle. She stopped in front of her full body mirror and caught Steve's stare.

"Stop gawking and help me"

"Help you do what?"

"Are you actually looking at me or…?"

"Of course I am looking at you, it's kind of hard not to"

Kono blushed and responded very shyly and slightly embarrassed.

"Shut Up"

Steve laughed lightly.

"Help with what, Kono"

"Help me get dressed"

"Isn't that the opposite of what we should do?"

"If you keep making comments like that we aren't going to get to go to lunch."

"Fine with me"

"Steve…"Kono begged.

"Okay, okay. Let's start with the pants. Here turn around."

Steve walked to her as she turned her back to him. He reached down and put his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans. He tried wiggling them up, but they wouldn't move. He soon became more forceful. He pulled straight up as hard as he could. Kono yelped as her feet came off the ground. The pants moved closer to her hips but no further. Steve came to stand in front of her. He bent down and tried everything he could think of before giving up.

"Kono, sweetheart, I don't think those pants are going to move."

You could obviously tell he was trying to stifle his laughter. Kono slapped him hard on his arm before falling down on the bed.

"It's not funny, Steve"

Steve sat beside her.

"Well it kind of…no, you're right it's not funny."

Steve changed his choice of words after another hard slap to the chest.

"We knew this would happen sooner or later, Kono."

"Yeah but I was hoping it was going to be later before I got fat and puffy"

"You'll be adorable fat and puffy. But, hey, look we can fix this Kono."

"How? How do you stop me from getting bigger?"

"We can't fix that. But we can fix the whole _clothes not fitting me because I'm pregnant _dilemma."

Steve walked to her dresser and started opening and closing drawers until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a pair of gray jogging pants.

"Sweats?"

"Sweats"

"Well, I guess that's better than no pants at all"

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion"

Kono shook her head before kissing Steve on the cheek. She finished getting dressed after several suggestive comments later. They went and ate lunch together at one of Kono's favorite places. Steve figured she needed a little pick me up. They decided to stop by Kono's house to pick up some shorts that would fit, and then they would make their way to the beach. The whole ride to her house was rode in silence and with hands clasped together. As they parked neither of them noticed the motorcycle parked next to the side walk. Steve put the car in park and kissed Kono on the cheek. He then bent down and kissed the small bump. He spoke with his head still in her lap.

"Have you been giving mommy trouble, Keiki?"

"Keiki?"

"We got to call him or her something, and I refuse to call the baby it."

"I like it, do you like it, Keiki?"

Steve smiled up at Kono before kissing Keiki. Before Steve rose he tickled Kono at her side. She threw her head back and laughed as did Steve. Steve got out of the truck and walked over to her door. He opened the passenger door for her. As she stood up he began talking to her and Keiki.

"When we see Danny we are going to have to find you another name. Because we all know how much Danny enjoys his English language."

Kono laughed not because it was funny but more so because it was true. Steve picked her up and put her down and kissed her softly. He then whispered.

"I love you, Kono"

Kono's face turned from amusement to fear.

"What's wrong?"

He noticed that her eyes were looking past his shoulder and toward the house. He turned around watched a very familiar face stalk toward them.

*Knock, Knock*…*Knock, Knock*…Chin knocked on Kono's door once more before peeking in the windows. He hollered out to her.

"Kono! You in there?"

He looked around her house including the back porch. Chin had come over to see if she wanted to go to the beach, but she wasn't home. Her car was in the drive and her door was locked. The detective in Chin came out of him. He looked around the entrances: doors _and_ windows, for a sign of a struggle. When he noticed none he looked for a break in around the bottom of the house. When he saw none again he walked to the side walk and turned to the house. He could literally say he searched high and low. He started to walk around her house again while he searched once more for something he might have missed. His first thought was that she walked to the beach, but he could see her surfboard propped against the railing of her porch, and she never went to the beach without her board. He called her phone numerous times, and he was starting to get worried. He knew she would call if anything was wrong, and _if_ anything was wrong she could take care of herself. None of these thoughts made him any less nervous. As he pulled his phone out to call her once more he heard a low rumble of a vehicle. Chin stopped and listened to the vehicle pull in the driveway. He slowly looked around the corner of the house cautiously. He saw Kono sitting in the passenger seat of a large blue pickup truck. She was looking down smiling and laughing. _What is she doing?_ No one was sitting in the driver's seat. Chin was getting more confused by the second. When suddenly she through her head back and laughed at the same time Steve's head popped up and was also laughing. _What is she doing with Steve? Wait! What was he doing to her! _As he watched Steve get out of the truck laughing he came out from behind the house slowly. He opened the door for Kono and said something inaudibly. He grasped Kono by her waist and lifted her down. Steve's back was to him whiles Kono was facing him but not seeing him. He bent and kissed her lightly. Chin stopped halfway to them. _Did he just kiss her? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? A __**pregnan**__t girlfriend? Is Kono his pregnant girlfriend? If it was a one night stand I'll kill him. Even if it wasn't he's still a dead man. _When they pulled apart Chin could tell by the way her face fell that she had spotted him. Steve looked at her curiously and turned around to see what she was looking at. His face also fell. _Should I listen to them before I jump to conclusions? Aww, forget it, I'm too angry. _Steve and Kono watched Chin fight with himself as he came to them. It didn't look like he was going to stop. Chin walked right up to Steve and sent hard rights cross. _Who do you think taught Kono that, buster? _Steve flew backwards and landed with a grunt. Kono yelled before knelling at Steve's side.

"Steve! Chin, what are you doing?"

Chin didn't answer as he watched the blood seep out of Steve's new split lip. Steve groaned as he tried to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet Chin punched him again. Steve was able to catch himself this time. Kono was definitely not happy, but both men ignored her pleas.

"Chin! Stop it!"

Steve straightened himself as did Chin. Kono wasn't sure if Chin was done or not. She looked at both men with anticipation and annoyance. Chin took a deep breath and looked down. Steve took this opportunity to step to him. Big Mistake. If there was one thing Chin didn't want it, it was Steve McGarrett close to him. Chin's head snapped up to Steve. Steve also realized what a big mistake it was. While Steve saw fists flying to him, Chin only saw red. Steve could feel the multiple hits to his face and arms. Kono wasn't sure what to do. Chin was beating the crap out of Steve, and all Steve did was stand there. The only defensive move Steve was doing was putting his forearms in front of his face. Chin sent one last blow to the face that sent Steve airborne. The grunt from the first fall didn't compare to this one. All three of them heard the crack as Steve landed in the gravel. Steve moaned in pain, barley conscious. Kono gasped as she fell to her knees. Chin looked baffled; _sometimes it's hard to remember that Steve's not indestructible_. Kono was trying to shake Steve conscious without actually shaking him.

"Steve, Steve? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm…awwww…crap"

"Steve, are you okay? I heard something snap."

"My shoulder is dislocated, I can tell you that"

Kono looked at Chin harshly. _If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. _Chin stood there unsure of himself and his actions. Kono's words that followed her death glare sent daggers.

"Either help me get him attentive, or leave before you end up the same way."

Chin bent down and helped sit Steve up. Kono stood up and spoke firmly.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital."

"No, no, no. I can reset my shoulder on my own."

"Steve… look at me in the eyes and say that once more. But only say it if you don't value your own life."

Steve shook his head and responded with a "no, thanks. I value my life very much." Chin helped Steve into his truck while Kono got in the driver's seat. Chin got on his bike and followed them to the hospital.

_At the Hospital…_

Steve sat straight with his chest thrust out and his teeth gritted. The lady doctor was feeling his injures around his left shoulder. Kono and Chin were out sitting in the waiting room waiting for his return. Steve had guaranteed Kono that he was fine and that she needed to talk to Chin.

"You were right Commander, you're shoulder is definitely dislocated. You also have a slight concussion. This is going to hurt, but only for a few moments, okay?"

"Just do it already…please, ma'am."

The doctor adjusted her position as she chuckled at Steve's lame attempt of courtesy. She placed her hands on the correct location before setting his shoulder. They both felt and heard it slide back into place. Steve immediately breathed a breath of relief. The doctor came around and looked at Steve's face. You could obviously tell this man was not having a good day. There was a large gash along side of his face as well as a split in his lip. The two major abrasions were surrounded by red, blue, and purple coloring. She had seen a young girl and a man poke their heads in several times. Neither one of them looked pleased. She wondered what kind of trouble this wounded man was in. She thought some more as she double checked him for other injuries.

"You know, commander, I can't help but to make a connection between a hurt man and two irritated people checking up on him."

Steve looked at her in confusion not fully understanding what she was talking about.  
>"I don't understand, Doc"<p>

"Well, I noticed that couple that kept looking in here; they looked upset. I can call security and then the police to provide you some protection."

Steve's facial expressions didn't waver a tad.

"I'm sorry; I still don't know what you're talking about, doctor"

"Look if you're in some kind of trouble, don't be ashamed to accept help. I'm only trying to be of assistance you."

Steve looked at her and was starting to really lose sight of reality. He then thought: _Two angry people checking in on me. The only people who have been checking in on me are Chin and Kono. Hey! They are two angry people! She thinks they are after me! _

"You mean Chin and Kono?"

"Chin and Kono?"

"The two angry people; Chin and Kono"

"Yeah, are they causing you trouble?"

Steve looked at her for a few seconds before busting out laughing. She looked at him the way he first looked at her. She thought she was doing a good thing offering him protection. But apparently trying to save someone from bodily harm was hilarious.

"I don't understand. I was just trying to help you."

"No, you…you're right…am I in trouble…boy am I…I in trouble"

"What?"

Steve caught his breath after a couple moments. He let out a heavy sigh before responding.

"You asked if they were causing me trouble. You have no idea what kind of trouble I am in. You saw that girl; yeah well she's my girlfriend. Not only is she my girlfriend, she's my pregnant girlfriend, and not only is she my pregnant girlfriend; she's my co worker _and_ co worker's cousin. And the mean man with the mad face, that's her cousin. Did I mention her overprotective, partially insane when angered, and has a mean right cross, cousin."

"Wow, you are in trouble."

"You're telling me"

She looked at him with disbelief and smiled slightly.

"If there was anything…you know what I have a doctor friend who works in the woman's wing, I can give you her number if you like."

"Who knew getting beat up and taken to a hospital could produce something good."

The doctor turned and reached for a notepad and pen on the counter and she wrote down a number. Steve stood up slowly still a little sore from his round with Chin. As she wrote the number he moved his arm in small circular motions hoping he would recover soon. She turned around and handed him the small paper.

"Call her on Monday thru Friday at 9 to 5. And remember exercise you're arm and shoulder but don't overdo it or you will be here sooner than both of us would like. And try to have someone stay with you for a couple of nights, just to help out"

Steve walked out of the door with the doctor close behind him. They made their way to the receptions desk. Steve signed out before making his way to the waiting room. Kono was the first he saw. She was sitting in one of the chairs on the back row. Her head was head leant back against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Kono?"

Kono's eyes opened at the sound of his voice. She jumped up and ran to him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she whispered to him.

"Steve? Are you okay? I swear if there is any permanent damage I'll kill Chin!"

Steve caressed her hair as he tried to respond. She was applying a lot of pressure to his shoulder. But she wasn't hurting his arm as much as his aching head ache. Being the man he is he lied.

"Kono, Kono I'm fine, really."

She reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him while muttering an apology to his lips. Naturally Chin came around the corner from the vending machines. Steve and Kono pulled away and turned around at the sound of Chin's voice.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?"

"Sorry I just…we just…"

"Save it Steve, I'm okay with it, with you and her."

They stared at him with large eyes and swollen lips. Steve thought about going back to have his head as well as his ears checked out just to make sure he heard right. This was not the same man that kicked the crap out of me an hour ago. Steve spoke thorough and precise.

"What do you mean you're okay with us?"

"Kono and I had a long talk and I'm okay with it."

Steve looked at Kono. She smiled a small smile as she nodded her head.

"I must admit that at first I thought that this whole thing was a façade. But I honestly believe that what you two have is genuine. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Chin extended his hand to Steve as an apology. Steve grasped his hand then moved back to wrap his arm around Kono's waist. They stood in silence before making their way out. Their conscious was clear and they felt relieved that their day had finally taken a turn for the better good.

**-My T.V broke and they had to ship it out to get fixed. This means I won't have a T.V for 5 weeks. That's 5 episodes of Hawaii Five-0. *sniff*sniff* Please **_**Please**_** keep me updated on what goes on. I'm going to try and watch it online, but we all know how sucky the internet can be.**

**-Keiki means baby in Hawaiin. (Thanks for that **_**Foxy527**_**)**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**-I welcome REVEIWS, suggestions, and criticism with open arms**


End file.
